Why Mello Likes Chocolate
by Nocturnal Smile
Summary: Matt's being more annoying than usual, but it's only so he can get something he wants. As it turns out, he makes Mello realize he wants the same thing. Matt/Mello, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This one's for Noroi, who I promised a Matt/Mello back in what, September? ...Better late then never, right?

Disclaimer: Don't own, but if I ever get the rights then you'll know because pretty much everyone will be alive and L and BB will end up having a battle for Raito.

Warnings: language, certain topics of conversation, and most of all this idea was thought of around three in the morning right before I fell asleep and was then written in 15 minutes and finished at three in the morning the next day. Also, Matt and Mello will probably appear OOC because we never really saw them relaxing together, and I'm just going to go ahead and assume a lot. Watch out for awkward silences, they seem to pop up a lot in this story.

Takes place when they're traveling somewhere. Yeah.

* * *

"I know why you like chocolate so much."

Before he had left, Mello had been lauded as one of the smartest students in a school designed solely for geniuses. He had also been known for his ability to quickly adapt to any situation, and for the violent way he usually reacted.

However, when faced with this unexpected statement, he responded with something less like a boy-prodigy and more like something that could be used to prove the whole blonde stereotype thing correct.

"Huh?"

"I know why you like chocolate so much," Matt repeated gleefully, not even looking up from whatever handheld game had his attention this week.

Mello waited for Matt to continue and tried to see if this had a point. Or if anything he had done lately could be taken as a cue to start this conversation.

Nope, all he had been doing was sitting across their hotel room unassembling and polishing his gun, chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth like it always was. Most people wouldn't try starting such an inane conversation with a person who was holding a gun and had more than a little knowledgeable in how to use it, but then again, Matt wasn't most people. He was the only one who Mello _knew_ he intimidated but still didn't run away from him screaming like most people did. (Usually the screaming and running away happened right after they figured out he wasn't a girl… Stupid, idiotic masses.)

He was also the only one who could completely aggravate Mello like this.

"What the hell was the point of that!?" Mello snarled after a while had gone by and Matt still hadn't come forth with any explanation.

"You aren't going to ask why?"

"Why _what_?"

"Why you like it so much, Mello."

"Why should I ask you that!? I'm the one who eats it!"

"Yeah, but I bet you still don't know why you like it so much."

"Because it tastes good, idiot! Why else would I eat it?"

"So you want to know why it tastes so good?"

"Fine, fucker! Tell me if you want to."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to tell me, Matt?" Mello's voice was pitched dangerously low.

"Only if you want me to, Mello."

Mello tugged on his hair in frustration and took another bite of chocolate. "Bastard, stop playing games and tell me what the fuck you were trying to say!!!"

"Well, if you want to know so badly…"

"Matt!"

It was at this point that Mello thought it would be prudent to reassemble his gun and leap across the room to shove it straight into Matt's face. This also had the happy side-effect of blocking Matt's view.

"Noooo! I was on level 64, dammit! Mello, what was that for?"

"Shut the fuck up, _Matt_, and tell me what the hell you were thinking, or pixels aren't going to be the only things dying." Mello cocked the gun.

Matt eyed it for a moment and slowly raised up both hands, smiling around his cigarette.

"Okay, geez, I'll tell you. You're so impatient, Mello."

Mello jabbed Matt's forehead with the gun and felt smug over the following cry of pain.

"It's got the same chemicals in it that are released during orgasm," Matt finally said.

"…!"

"It's true! You like it so much because it's like mini-sex."

Mello blinked. He looked at Matt. He looked at the chocolate bar. He looked back at Matt and thought about pistol-whipping him.

"You're perverting my favorite food why…?"

"No, no, perverting chocolate had already been done. The point—"

"Oh my God, there was a point!?"

"—is that there are other ways to get orgasms, Mello." Matt continued talking as though Mello hadn't interrupted him.

Mello's eyebrow raised of its own accord. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Matt shrugged, making the gun dip a little from where it was resting on his face.

"Just putting it—okay, me, out there." Matt's smile grew. "You know what they say! If you can't have red, you'll wish you were dead."

"…"

"…"

"…Did you just make that up?"

"Er, no."

"No?"

"Near did."

"…"

"Really."

"…"

"Okay, but what do you think?" Matt had gone from smiling to eyeing the gun with trepidation.

Mello paused to consider. If Matt was offering what he thought he was offering, there was one major issue they'd have to figure out.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not getting rid of my chocolate."

"You don't have to, just think of this like… an additional treat."

Mello shrugged. "That works."

Matt looked up at him hopefully. "So, you mean—"

Mello hadn't been known as the second smartest (fucking Near!) student at Whammy's for nothing. He knew a good opportunity when it was staring him in the face, especially when Matt- a possibly soon-to-be naked Matt- was involved.

"Fuck yes."

Mello plucked the cigarette out of Matt's mouth and replaced it with his own, ignoring Matt's squawk of surprise (and triumph?). Not as sweet as chocolate, but not bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

This has got to be the most dialogue I've ever written. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, the situation has not changed since I wrote the first chapter. Still don't own.

* * *

Matt was very happy. Not to say he wasn't normally happy, because he was a generally happy guy, it's just that today was a very good day.

Mello leaned forward and moved cat-like onto his lap, his tongue sliding out and tracing Matt's lips, making the redhead sigh contentedly.

A very, very good day.

The game system slid out of Matt's hands and clattered to the floor. He used his now free hand to thread his fingers through Mello's hair and his other hand to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, closer, why had they waited so long?

Mello broke the kiss and leaned back, panting, his chest heaving almost as much as Matt's was. They stared at one another, and Matt's eyes trailed down to the blonde's lips. They were slightly swollen and sinfully red, the color of a devil's blush. It was an oddly fitting color for Mello.

The ends of Matt's fingertips tingled with pride and hunger and knowing that finally this was happening this was really happening and oh he was so happy he was alive when Mello moved his tongue _that_ way behind his ear and how did he get it to curl like that…?

Then all thought was blown away when Mello took his gun and lovingly traced down the side of Matt's face, down his throat, the cool metal stroking his skin until it stopped right above his vest.

"Take it off," Mello growled, and the heat went straight to his groin.

It must have taken Matt a few moments too long to understand English again because Mello was tearing at his clothes, the zipper coming undone and the shirt coming away in tatters.

"Hey!" I liked that shirt was the part that came next, but instead all that came out was an embarrassingly breathy moan. Mello latched onto Matt's chest with a combination of hot mouth and clever fingers that drove Matt insane with need.

"M-Mello…"

"When I tell you to do something," Mello snarled around his nipple, "you better fucking do it."

Matt squeaked when Mello bit down, and tossed his head back. Everything he was doing shot straight to his cock, which was already straining the limits of his jeans. How did Mello know how to do all this? And should he really be that surprised that he acted like this?

Mello attacked everything, it was the way he lived his life. He didn't ask or act polite to get things, he took and took and made people believe that giving things to Mello was the best course of action. He made them believe it was exactly what they were going to do anyways.

That was what had drawn Matt to him in the first place.

Matt gasped as he felt Mello nibble his way lower, and then groaned when he stepped away. He felt the temperature drop when Mello left, everything was colder.

"Wha…?"

"Get up."

"Mello, what-"

"I told you to get up."

Matt swallowed and shakily got to his feet. Wherever Mello planned on going, Matt hoped it wouldn't be far. Walking was going to be rather difficult from now on.

Mello smirked and smashed Matt's cigarette into a conveniently placed ashtray.

"C'mon, this way."

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the direction Mello was leading him. The bedroom. "I didn't think you'd be such a traditionalist, wanting to do it on a bed and all."

Mello turned around, and quicker than Matt could react had shot out a hand to grab- oh sweet Jesus!

Matt moaned and helplessly bucked into hand cupping his most private area. It was also his most sensitive area. Damn, but he could feel the warmth of Mello's palm bleeding through his jeans, and this wasn't fair! And why was Mello still fully clothed?

Matt moaned again from the injustice of it all. Certainly not because Mello had squeezed him right then. Nope, Mello had a lot of control over him but not that… much… ah… If he kept this up, Matt wasn't going to last.

"Mello…" Matt whined.

Mello grinned with his #2 sadistic grin. Number one was reserved for people who usually never saw anything else ever again.

"C'mon Matt, you had fun teasing, didn't you? Now it's my turn."

Mello tightened his grip and Matt clenched his hands into fists, certain parts of him pulsating with equal amounts of frustration and pleasure. That pressure, it was so hard to think!

The blonde started walking again for the bedroom with his hand firmly attached to Matt's… firmly attached to Matt.

The gamer chuckled weakly. "You just had to do it one day, didn't you?"

Mello glanced over his shoulder, not slowing the pace down whatsoever. "Do what?"

"Literally drag someone by the balls." Matt's chuckles started up again and were silenced by another squeeze that left him gasping for air.

They entered the bedroom and Mello unceremoniously threw Matt onto the bed.

"Take the rest off."

"What about you? You're still wearing everything! Hell, you even still have the gun!" Matt sputtered from his spot on the covers. This was kind of gross, Matt hated touching the hotel bed covers. Who knew what frisky couples left all kinds of nasty fluids and germs on top of… Wait. Huh. Well, how about that for a paradigm shift?

"Matt," Mello said, regaining his partner's attention.

"Yeah?" God, Mello just had to say his name in that husky tone, lips and tongue caressing that single syllable, didn't he? Didn't he realize how hard—bad word choice there, how difficult he was making things for Matt?

With one look at Mello's insanely wide Cheshire grin, Matt knew that was exactly the case.

"The reason I'm still wearing all this tight, body-fitting leather…" Mello purred as he moved closer to the bad, his hands tracing over all said leather and the toned body it hid underneath, firmly fixing Matt's attention to any exposed expanse of skin he could see and to the obvious bulge between Mello's legs, "…is because I look so goddamn good in it."

"Not very humble, are mmph!"

Mello leapt onto Matt and silenced him in a way the redhead could really get used to, and then there was heat and thrusting tongues and the sliding of mouths, friction and blinding pleasure as Mello moved his hands _everywhere_ and where did Matt's pants go?

"Oh!"

Mello snickered as he wrapped a hand firmly around his lover's base, sliding his hand tantalizingly slow up to the tip and pinching.

Matt was sobbing by now, bucking and pleading faster faster more and Mello complied. He was close, so close, and right when he was about to thrust into Mello's hand one last time the evil, conniving bastard moved away. Pain came to replace him.

Matt arched and whined, head tossed back and all of him bared wantonly, feeling desperate and unfulfilled. Mello's eyes raked over him, greedily drinking him in.

"Not yet Matt, that's not how it's going to work. Did you really think I'd make things so easy for you after all the fucking irritation you caused me? Did you?"

To this day, Matt isn't sure what he replied. He thinks he might have whimpered, because speech was definitely beyond him by that point.

"You're going to come only when I'm so deep inside you that you'll be able to taste me, when I've possessed you completely and utterly and you know that you belong to me and only me." He crooned.

"You're only leaving this fucking room when everything you are belongs to me, and me only."

Matt stared up at him and then reached over to smash Mello's mouth to his. "Yes yes yes," he whispered fervently into Mello's lips the same way this man whispered his prayers to a lord Matt didn't believe in.

While occupying Matt's mouth, Mello fiddled with his own belt and the front of his pants. He one-handedly pulled them down to mid-thigh, enough to let his erection spring free.

From there on, Matt knew nothing more than heat and pleasure and sweat and twinges of pain from preparation and the very act itself that only sweetened his bliss, he learned more about the effects of friction than any class at Whammy's had ever taught him.

There was a crescendo and Matt and Mello were swept away with a grunt and scream, and neither could say which had come from whom because they were so close, so close, and then there was spiraling and a falling so sweet it was like gliding through stars and nebulas because they could clutch one another so tightly the boundaries of their bodies meant as little as bars do to prisoners.

This was sweetness, this was breath, this was finally having someone else after entire lifetimes as orphans and prodigies, both of which came with their own brands of isolation.

Not that Matt and (certainly not) Mello would ever say this out loud. Even the three words that would define their relationship were a bit too much of a mouthful at this point in time, but it was there in the way Matt stroked Mello's hips in lazy circles and the way Mello hadn't brought his gun with him into the bed.

It was there.

The next morning, Mello and Matt woke up at the same exact time in that unbelievably sappy sort of way that should only happen in chick flicks and that Mello was trying to pretend hadn't happened while Matt did the opposite.

He smiled, his expression still a little glazed from last night. Mello shoved down the niggling sense of a job well done.

"We should do that again sometime," Matt murmured groggily, getting up and putting on a pair of pants and fishing around for a cigarette.

Mello snorted. "Of course we fucking will. Like hell I'm giving this up for anything."

Matt blushed and Mello did too, right about when he figured out what he had said.

Goddammitall, he shouldn't have to talk before he had his morning chocolate. And coffee. That was important too.

"So…" Mello started, sitting up in bed and admiring the view as Matt leaned over to get inside one of the drawers.

"So?"

"What gave you the idea to do this? You know, the whole seduction thing?"

The temporarily gun-free man didn't miss the way the gamer tensed up. "Hehe, you know, heard it from somewhere and thought it might work… Thought I might as well give it a shot."

"Heard what from—oh no, don't tell me…" Mello shot out of bed and ran towards the living room, ignoring Matt's calls for him to come back and it wasn't what he thought.

Where was it, where was it, ah! Here it was, Matt's infernal handheld game. Mello ripped the cartridge out right when Matt ran running into the room to try and prevent Mello from looking at exactly what he was looking at now.

"Matt."

"Yeah…?" The sheepish smile he was offering did not seem to have any affect on Mello besides making him angrier.

"This is a dating sim."

"Er… Yes. Yes it is."

"This is the dating sim about the 'fiery blonde chick transfer student' who the main character has to seduce," Mello quoted from the commercial and gestured to the picture on the back of a busty blonde girl with a haircut eerily similar to someone else in the room.

No, that person was not Matt.

"With chocolate," added Matt helpfully.

Mello narrowed his eyes and scowled. "You used a fucking dating game to see if I would agree!!?"

"Um… I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?"

Mello chucked the game, the system, and anything else he could get a hand on at Matt's head.

"Mello, it was ow! just a stop that! game! What's wrong with testing the waters a little?" This was all yelled back to Mello while running away in a zigzag pattern.

"Keep your fetish games out of the bedroom, you bastard!"

"Mello!"

"I'll fucking get you!"

"Can we take out the '–ing' and the 'get'?" Matt beamed a smile at Mello.

Mello snarled and leapt after Matt.

Matt kept running, out the door, out of the hotel, the irate blonde in pursuit. He felt around his pockets for a lighter and a cigarette while hoping that Mello wouldn't always act like this after sex.

Sexy as it was, Matt really didn't like the idea of losing vital parts, unless, of course, it was his heart.

Metaphorically speaking, though with the way Mello was tearing after him, it might soon be literal.

Matt sighed and ran faster.

It was sign of how much you loved someone when you let them chase you halfway across the city, shirtless, and still go back with them to the hotel afterwards.

It was also a probable sign of insanity, but Matt didn't mind that much about that aspect of it.

If either of them had been any saner, if they had been different in any way, they might not have fallen in love.

Matt was smiling as he ran, and the cigarette he had managed to find and light while running (he had too much experience doing this) let off a silver smoky trail for Mello to follow.

Mello would always try to be near him the same way Matt tried to be close to Mello, because this was how they were and this was how they loved. Though the actual 'love' part usually involved less violence. And threats. And insults. But whatever. What they had worked for them, and that was all that mattered.

The End

* * *

Reviews are much loved.


End file.
